It is known that ethylene can be reacted with acetic acid and oxygen or oxygen-containing gases in the vapor phase on a palladium/cadmium/akali-metal containing catalyst bed to produce vinyl acetate. A space-time yield of over 200 grams per liter hour is obtained (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,939,199; 4,668,819; 4,902,823; 5,225,388; European Patent Publications A-0 403 950, A-0 565 952, A-0 634 208, A-0 634 209, and A-0 634 214).